Fairy Tale
by Kaspier
Summary: Kagome is determand not to become a mistress, lots of men had asked but the answer was no.But will she change her mind when Lord Sesshomaru has a proposition for her? R&R or it stays
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tale 

"Another book? All that reading will cause your eyes to squint if you do not take care!"

Kagome swung around, nearly falling off the chair that she was standing on in order to reach the high shelf in the library to get the book that has been tempting her all day. It was a beautiful book; it was bound in leather with odd gold writing. It was indeed a love story and Kagome felt it would melt even the coldest heart, except maybe Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

It was odd that she had not heard him approach for he had spoke in the rich, taunting, deepvoice, the voice that she loved to hear

Kagomes' heart seemed to quiver within her chest, and for several moments she found herself thanking Kami that he had returned to the castle safely and not have been harmed in war. But then again war was his life. From the time he was little he had been taught to fight. He had little patients for anything but war. Yet the part of him that had intrigued him to her was his ability to listen.

Perhaps that was a lie, she admitted, for he had intrigued her from the moment that she had first seen him when she had entertained him at Kougas' palace.

**Flashback**

_It was three years ago when she had received a letter from Lord Kouga requesting her presence and his palace for her to sing and entertain his guests._

_Kagome wasn't stupid she needed money and she knew that lords paid well for their entertainment, especially since all of the Lords were going to be there._

_Kagome was married once before but it was not by choice, it was an arranged marriage between her and her best friend Inuyasha. True she had loved Inuyasha but not the way that to people should love one another. Inuyasha was a knight that had fought under Lord Sesshomarus command. Inuyasha was gone off to fight Naraku when he was killed in action on the battlefield. After his death Kagome was left with all of his debts to pay for and little money to pay with. Desperate and in need of money, rich men from all over would seek her in hope that she may become their mistress but she had always refused their offer. She was determined that she would never become a mistress of some rich man never to be free _

_As Kagome was walking out towards the middle of the floor she could feel a large amount of eyes on her but once she had finished playing and singing there was only one pare of eyes that continued to watcher her as she ate all through the night._

_When the party was finished she when into the room that she had been assigned and started to dress for bed. As she was Just slipping under the covers of her bed there was a knock at the door._

"_Miss? My lord Sesshomaru requests that you go to his bedchambers at once" said a young man. _

"_Oh really? And who are you to tell me who I need to go see?" Kagome asked the man._

" _Jaken is my name miss and I am lord Sesshomarus page. He DEMANDS you to go." he told her practically egging her to go._

Yet she refused his offer. It did not matter to her how rich he was she would not become his mistress even if he could give her the world.

'_He is handsome though' she thought 'No! I will not see him, he is a Lord and I do not have a title I do not wish to see what I know I can never have.'_

_But she had just settled into her small chambers for the night when Lord Sesshomaru suddenly burst in on her. Fear, outrage, and panic seized her. She forced herself to stand very still in her bare feet and simple white gown and stared up at him in disbelief._

"_How dare you, sir-"_

"_Are you and idiot? Do you know who I am?"_

"_Were you a Lord of any politeness, sir, you would have knocked before entering my room. Better yet, were you a MAN with the manners of one I would have bid enter my room, you would have understood my refusal to see you!"_

"_I am the Lord of the Western Lands, my lady, and I am not used to being ignored my servants. I have a proposition for you." He told her as he walked closer to the half naked Kagome._

"_My Lord!" she screamed. "I assure you that I am no whore, and I am not interested. And for your information I have turned down better propositions from better men than YOU!" she screamed in his face hopping that he would soon leave or she just might accept his proposition._

"_Better men?" he asked. "Ah, my lady there is no better men than me. I assure you."_

" _There must be more humble men, Sesshomaru"_

"_Ah, but humility does not keep the enemy at bay. Though I am not certain what the other men's propositions were I am sure it was not anything close to what I wish of you. I assure you that it is not indecent."_

"_Right." She said as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling._

"_At my home I have a younger sister Rin. She is twelve years old and extremely ignorant in the finer arts. She wishes to read and to write music and I have no time to waist on teaching her. So my proposition is for you to come and live at my home in the western lands and teach my dear sister what she wishes." He told her_

_It didn't matter that much if she didn't accept his offer but he would think of her as a fool if she didn't. He could clearly see that she was in need of money if she was at Kougas palace. He didn't like Kouga. He was only there because it was a part of being a Lord that he must attend at leased 60 if the invitation that he received so he could keep up with what was going on in the other lands._

"_I will pay to richly in gold if you agree" he told her._

'_Well I do need money, but I must make it clear to him that if I do go and work for him that I am only there to teach his sister about music and that is all.' She thought to herself as she made her mined up._

" _Sesshomaru, I will accept your offer but I will tell you this only once. I will only bed the man that I am married to and none other." She said to him looking him straight in the eyes hopping that it would keep her safe from the handsome man that she seen before her._

"_Oh, I shall die heart broken!" he said to her in a mocking tome while he grabbed his heart and sunk to his knees. "But I will respect your wishes and I swear but my sister Rin that I shall never touch you in anyway!" he told her as he stood once more._

_And with that she had come to Lord Sesshomarus Palace. And he had kept his promise to her. He never touched her. But more, and more she could feel him. She could feel his eyes on her everywhere she went, But try as she might she could never keep her distance from him for long._

_**End Flashback**_

hahaha if you guys want to know what happends R&R or eles it stays like this! but if you like LEMON there is lots to come :) Flame if you must.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Even today as he made fun of her she could sense that there was something going on with him, like some battle with in him that he was trying to ignore.

She could not help it as her eyes traveled over his well toned, deeply tan body, his beautiful golden eyes, the dark pink streaks on his cheeks, the crescent moon that signifies his as a lord of the west and his long shiny silver hair. But as her eyes were looking over his very muscular arms she noticed a deep gash on his on his left arm, which his long silver hair was attempting to hide. "My lord, you're bleeding," she said to him

" Ah yes but it is just a small wound, nothing to worry about." He told her with an amused smile on his face.

" My lord, you may like to think that you are all powerful and that nothing can hurt you but you are far from invincible this small wound could kill you if not treated." She said as her checks started to go red from how close he was standing.

"And are you willing to do so?" he asked with a suggestive smile crawling across his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are an arrogant jerk, but that is not something that I feel should be punished by death." she said smoothly.

"Ahh so you are a witch, maybe this was your plan so you can poison me."

"I am not a witch! I know how to read!" she exclaimed, her patience wearing thin. "Fine have it as you will. Do you fear my touch?"

"Ahh that I do," he said softly. "But the shoulder pains me. Fine, my lady, do as you will"

He called fro his page, and between the strong young boy, Sesshomaru and herself, they managed to strip Sesshomaru of his upper clothing, and armor. Kagome called to one of the kitchen maids and told her what she needed to be soaked together to treat Sesshomarus' wound. He sat before the fire as Kagome put several stitches in to his arm to keep the wound closed. When she was finished she bandaged his arm carefully.

" What luck I have! Not only do I have a teacher for my sister to keep her out of my face but I also have a doctor since you are not a witch." He teased her.

As she bandaged him she made sure to do his bandages extra tight for that comment and tried not to notice the hard bare muscle beneath her fingers, the heat of his flesh, the sent of him. Kagome tried not to look in to his eyes but did so when she replied to him. "I told you, my lord. I read. And I have learned a great deal from books."

He rolled his eyes at her comment and asked her " Tell me, do you only read for knowledge? Or is there something else you wish to gain from old musty pages?"

His eyes seemed very dark, intense. Her fingers still lay upon his well-toned arm, and she almost took her hand off, something she didn't wish to do right at that moment. She loved the feel of his heated flesh right below her small fingers.

"No, my lord," she said " in a book all things are possible, they can give you excitement or they can make you sad or they can even make you feel safe."

"You speak as if that's all you want in life is a book, perhaps I will allow you to teach me."

"Perhaps I will be kind enough to do so," she said almost challenging him.

Ah, but she should have known not to challenge him. She had realized what was coming next. And wish she hadn't opened her big mouth and said anything.

"You will teach me," he said firmly.

"Perhaps later-"

"Perhaps now."

"Then perhaps we should renegotiate my contract that I hav-"

"Perhaps you should get a book!"

"We will renegotiate!" she said haughtily, but he was so close to her she could feel his body heat, and she was afraid that he was going to touch her, so she did the only think she could think of, she reached out and grabbed a book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The afternoon turned into evening, and it seemed that no time had passed at all. He knew how, he just never read, or at least never bothered to read anything that he wasn't forced to. She started him out with a manual on a bow and arrow. Their heads bent low together, they studied it together, and the time seemed to sweep by.

Eventually he stood ready to replace the book when he found the ancient book she had been reaching for when he had entered the room and made her nearly fall off the chair. He smiled remembering the shocked expression on her face. It was like she had seen a ghost. 'But a very handsome ghost' he thought to him self.

"What is this book?" he asked her, eyeing it with suspicion like it was going to attack him or her, and was preparing to fight it.

Kagome laughed at the look he was giving the book like it was about to hurt him. But she knew that she was pushing his limits by laughing and his facile expressions. When he shot her an angry glare for it. So she decided to humor him. " This book is a love story told as beautiful as it was written," she told his staring off into space with a dreamy look upon her face. " I think it was written three hundred years ago based on the yellowness and the frailness of the pages. It was written by a monk named Shippo."

"A love story by a monk? How interesting, perhaps we should read it." He said with a smile, which did not quite reach his breathtaking gold eyes, as he walked to sit back in his chair beside Kagome.

She started to protest, but the book was already in his hands, open to the first page. His fingers were long. Despite their power and the size and strength of his hands, he held the book carefully. "I will start," he offered.

And so he did but soon she found the book in her hands as she was reading aloud to him. As the fire crackled bringing them warmth. They fell deeper in to the book about a demon named Naraku trying to save his one and only love Kikiyo, who was being beaten by people who did not agree with her lover. Two lost people trying with all their might to find each other once more. Naraku, Trying to describe his love towards Kikiyo;

" ' For the sent of her was like a field of flowers, the taste of her flesh was honey and life. To be-'"

Kagome had to stop for Sesshomau had taken the book from her hands and finished reading where she had stopped because of him. She felt like she was drowning in his voice that was so deep. She could smell his masculine sent and it was driving her mad, she wished she could get out of there soon before she did something that she might regret later on.

" ' To be embraced within her sweet fire, a part of her, was anguish and ecstasy, like dying just to live again. To love, to soar…'"

He broke off looking at the door. Kagome turned to find that Rin had come to the door. At twelve she was almost a lady, but with sweetness to her that made her seem much younger than that.

"Sesshomaru!" She ran and jumped into her brothers' arms as she took care to not injure his arm anymore, for she could see the bandages. " I just heard that you had come home! Why did you not come to see me?"

" His shoulder needed healing," Kagome answered her with a smile.

" Yes and she seduced me…umm..into reading!" Sesshoamaru corrected and Kagomes' face turned a bright red color.

"Lady Kagome.. are you alright? Your face is all red! Oh no brother she is sick, help her!"

"I am fine Miss Rin, it is just the heat from the fire place that is all."

"Yes, Yes that's all she got me into reading." Sesshomaru said once again.

"Yes she is very good at that." Rin giggled happily. Glad to know that the woman she has begun to think of as her mother was ok. " Well brother since you are here, I am very hungry so lets go and have some dinner."

"Come then dinner is served," Sesshomaru told Kagome, as he reached down to try and take her hand in his, but Kagome pulled he hand before they could touch. She did not even want to touch his hand because she knew that she couldn't have him but she desperately wanted to.

Since she had come to the castle she had taken her meals with Rin, except for when Sesshomaru had been home then she had just stayed in her room except when she was called down to entertain.

Kagome tried her best to look tired at that moment and even tried to put in a fake yawn while she spoke, "Forgive me, I am tired-"

"I will not forgive you. You must eat and the meal is ready below." He bent low offering his hand to her "Kagome will you accompany us to dinner?" he asked her in a very sweet tone. He did not know why but he needed her to be with him, to be with him. He had not even felt this way for his first wife, Luna, who had died four years ago. She had suffered from depression, and eventually couldn't take it anymore so she did the one thing that she needed to do. She jumped from the highest part of the castle. Yes he did like the woman very much but never did she give him the feeling that Kagome did when she was just near him. It was wonderful, but not only to him for she felt the same way.

And her hand touched his, a shudder went through his body when she placed her hand on his and she felt the movement. She knew she wanted to be with him tonight but she would stick to her morals no matter what, she would not become a mistress and she was going to see that it would never happen no matter what. But when his hand touched hers well, something happened to her something that she felt that she couldn't explain even to herself but… that night was the night when everything started to change…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

She came to dinner each night; she read with him occasionally. She watched him work with his sword in the gardens, regaining his strength in his wounded arm. By the end of the week, his arm was completely healed. She took out the tiny stitches that she put in his arm too keep it closed. He made her laugh when he was being a freak, she always tried to make him laugh but she never could. When they read one afternoon she learned about his past.

"This story of yours is nothing but a child's tale," he told her impatiently when they were reading Kagomes old love story. "These two falling in love. Life is not so enchanted."

"Your life is enchanted," she commented.

He rose, walking to the window, his mantle drifting behind him, his hands clasped behind his back. "Enchanted? Madame, Let me tell you a little story of my own. I came off the battlefield at a young age and there was a girl who I had never seen was waiting in the chapel to be my wife. She was deemed perfect for me."

"So?" Kagome said not sure when this story was going.

He shrugged. "But she was timid and more fragile than your book that you hold in you tiny hands. I pitied her and spared her my presences as much a possible. After two years of marriage she began to blame herself for failing at being a wife because I was never there. It was a mach made in hell, not that we hated one another, but we cared for each other, but not enough to love. She died shortly after our three-year anniversary by suicide. So you'll understand why I detest fairy tales!"

"Life is what you make it," she told him getting angry

"Is it?"

"Yes I have made my life and I am happy with it."

"Happy?" he demanded, and smiled bitterly. "Kagome, there you stand you still have youth, and God blessed or cursed you with incredible beauty! Midnight eyes, and hair to match, skin like marble. But for what? You have dammed yourself to grow old and lonely. I pray the your books keep you warm at night, when the years have passed and you think of the love you may have passed by!"

"The love?" she said. "I have been offered power, children, clothing, and jewels. Never love, my lord."

"And what if you were offered love? To you, my lady, it comes only with a wedding band."

"It comes with commitment!" she screamed in return. "It comes with caring, with needing, with love, with…."

"With a wedding band," he said wearily. He spun on her grabbing her arms and pushing her in to the wall behind her. "By law, lady, I cannot marry without the permission from the other lords…."

"I've never suggested that you should marry me! I have merely told you that I cannot…"

"Cannot what?"

"I cannot…care about a man who will marry another woman and have children who will grow up to know their father, while I sit in some town to wait for the chance for us to be together!"

"If you did not want to marry me then why are you here? You not only stay for my sister.. I can see it there is more!" he said hopping desperately that he was right.

Sesshomaru was pissed the woman of his life was slowly escaping him, he turned and slammed his fist into the wall close to Kagomes head. she felt the whole room shake with the power that came from his fist, it frightened her to think that he could kill her with just a single blow to the head from one of those powerful fists. Kagome knew that what he had said was the truth she was there for more that his sister, but she was never going to tell him that.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am here because you asked me nothing more. If you wish for me to leave then that may be arranged-"

He didn't even here her words for he was already walking out the library doors. For the second time that day she felt the whole room shake as he swung the doors closed so hard that the sounds was like an explosion. It was so final to hear the noise she didn't know what to think.

Kagome could not sleep that night, she was tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position, all that she could think about was Sesshomaru, and what he had said to her earlier that day.

She was finally drifting into sleep when a huge gust of wind came in her room opening the wooden shutters so they banged against the walls.

Deciding that she could not sleep anymore she decided to watch the sun come up from the balcony even though she knew that the sun would not be rising for a few hours. When she stepped outside she noticed that there was a lot of wind, more that she had thought and yet she didn't go inside.

Kaogme jumped as she heard the loud clap of thunder, when she was looking around a bolt of lightning lit up the sky reviling to her that she was not the only one who was out side. Lord Sesshomaru was standing at the other end of the balcony that connected her room and his together with only the library in between them…

**A/N: HAHA sorry it took so long to get this one up but I have other storied that need to be tended to..but I will try extreamly hard to get the othe chapter up as long as I get reviews.. ok? Ohh and the next chapter for all of those people who want lemon that's all the next chapter will be! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**This chapter goes out to LuNa aNgEl777 for saying that she wants me to write a Lemon…And also to** **raspberrysorbet who asked for a longer chapter**…**Well here it is and enjoy… ohh this is my first lemon so be nice…if you like Lemon you should read sesshomarusdemoness stories they are full of lemon… Well no more staling here you go…..**

Sesshomaru's long silver hair was blowing in the wind and wrapping itself around his bare chest, his rugged features from the storm that was quickly arriving at the castle. The winds started to pick up more making it difficult for Kagome to be able to stand still. She knew that he couldn't see her for she was in the darkness but he had the bright light coming from his fireplace from his room, and her fireplace had gone out when her windows were blown open.

Sesshomaru was deep in though about Kagome. He couldn't get her out of his mind, her sweet sent of apples and honey was constantly in the house, her voice, her laughter which rang like a bell, her smile everything about her was driving him crazy. Her just being in the house with him knowing she was soo close to him but she didn't want him was driving him insane, he wanted to possess her but he knew that he wouldn't be able to marry her. He was allowed, but not without the permission of every lord and he knew for sure that Kouga wouldn't give him permission because he too wanted Kagome.

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky as the rain began to fall. Sesshomaru looked around the balcony to make sure he didn't see anyone. When all he would see was black he howled Kagomes name into the wind, angry the she wouldn't not be willing to give herself to him.

Kagome was scared that he would see her when he looked around for anyone but was relived when he didn't see her standing only twenty feet away from her temptation. When Kagome heard her name coming from Sesshomaru's lips she was in shock. She didn't think he would feel that deeply about her, enough to scream her name to the world even though she knew that the world couldn't her it, it almost killed her knowing that she felt the same way but she would never be able to have what she so desired.

When a second bolt of lightning hit right outside of the castle grounds Sesshomaru caught a glance of flowing white fabric off to his left, he turned and waited to see what it was, when the next flash of light came he saw that it was kagome.

Kagome could have changed things. She could have walked away, back into her room closed the door. But she didn't move. She felt the wind whipping around her. it was a cold wind, but she didn't pay any attention to it. He was walking towards her, yet not touching her.

"I can't marry you!" Sesshomaru screamed at her.

Kagome knew this she was stupid they had just talked about this. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to think of something to say but she couldn't nothing came in her head except that she should run, run not his arms and never let go, when she opened her eyes Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her. Neither paid any attention of the wind or the rain that was plastering their clothing to their bodies. No there were other things that were on their minds besides getting sick from the rain.

"For gods sake woman go back inside! Save your self! Save your sole from going to hell!"

Yes that's what she should do. Go back inside, leave this place, leave him. But they wouldn't not obey what she was telling them to do, her legs would not move

Finally giving in to what he tried to hold off for so long Sesshomaru swore , crying out almost in anguish to some ancient god, then bend down and picked kagome up carrying her into his bedroom bridal style. His bedroom was huge Four times the size of hers!

The bed was huge, canopied, with rich black and blood red curtains. A fire burned in the stone fireplace. Her hand lay against his heart. She could hear the thunder of its beats, see the wild, reckless tension in his eyes. He laid her down on the silk bed, spreading her hair out over the pillows, gazing down at her. She could find no words when she needed them. He was the one to find his voice first… " ' For the sent of her was like a field of flowers, the taste of her flesh was like honey and life. To be deep within her sweet fire, a part of her, was aguish and ecstasy, like dying just to live again.'"

His voice trailed away. He striated up again. "For the Love of God, My lady, leave me now. Run. Run from me, and keep your sole!"

And still she couldn't move, she could only feel the gold heat of the fire, the closeness of the lord. Oh how she longed to reach out…

"GO for the love of god-"

"For the love of God! Must you be so noble, and make me give everything?" she cried out. "Fight, my lord, for what you desire. Do not release it so very willingly! Make me stay here. Leave me some pride!"

Suddenly she was in his arms, held by a grip so tight that she could barley breath yet she clung to his wet body as if she was going to fall to her death if she was to let go.

"You will never leave me, even if the words you speak are not from your heart!"

Sesshomaru placed his finger on Kagome's full bottom lip, as he watched her breath come out in short raged gasps. He was deeply affected by the softness of her lips, the quick rise and fall of her breasts. His desire for her came with suck strong force that it stunned him. His eyes darken to a deep golden color as his eyes met hers.

Kagome felt pinned to the spot by his hot, penetrating gaze. A smile crossed his lips as he lowered his head to meet hers. As Sesshomaru kissed her, Kagome was lost in the wonder of it all. His tongue brushed against her full bottom lip , his teeth gently biting at her lips, then his tongue flashed against her top lip before plunging in to her mouth. Kagome felt her bones melting as his tongue slipped slowly in and out of her mouth making Kagome push her self against Sesshomaru moaning deep into her throat.

Sesshomaru coved Kagome's face it a shower of hot kisses, the blazed a trailer down her throat, licking the pulse that he could feel just underneath her skin, before stopping to kiss hungrily at the sweet creamy flesh between her neck and her shoulder, sending shivers of delight through Kagome. She felt Sesshomaru push aside her kimono and cup her naked breast as his fingers brushing back and forth with slow deliberation. Her fingers ran threw the hair at the bottom of Sesshomaru's neck as his mouth replaced his hands. Sensations erupted all through Kagome leaving her gasping as her hands clutched his head keeping it there, thinking that she would die if this torture did not stop. Sobbing and trembling she arched her hips, pressing her self against Sesshomaru's muscular thigh were he had placed his knee between her legs a silent plea for something she knew only he could give her.

Sesshomaru raised his head, eyes glazing with desire. His warm breath fanned her face as he asked in his ragged voice that was full of passion for the girl that lay beneath him.

"You are mine Kagome, no matter what. Tell me you want me!"

Dazed Kagome looked up, seeing his passion-darkened eyes, an almost painful expression on his face as if he was worried about what she was going to say. The words would not come for kagome as Sesshomaru was biting at her bottom lip.

"Answer me!" Sesshomaru demanded, shaking her lightly. "tell me you want me as much as I want you!"

"Yes" Kagome whispered, but was afraid that he didn't hear her she yelled it into the night just as he had yelled her name. "Yes, oh god yes!"

And with that Sesshomaru's mouth came crashing down on hers, which seemed to suck the very breath from her lungs, but Kagome didn't care.

Sesshomaru undressed her, kissing and caressing each inch of skin he exposed, his passion grew at the sight of her high, creamy breasts, her tiny waists, the gentle flair of her hips, her unbelievably long, shapely legs, her silky softness, and drugging sweet sent. His eyes locked on the dark curls between her thighs, his desire to posses her there coming to the force in an urgent hot demand. He rose, tearing off his own clothing.

Kagome watched as he stripped before her, just as shocked as he had been when he was taking her clothing off. Sesshomaru reviled his magnificent male body to her. exceptionally broad-shouldered, there wasn't an ounce of fat on him, his skin smooth over his hard muscles and stomach. Her gaze followed his abs downward admiring his slender waist to where it flared slightly at his groin. Kagome stared. Feeling it pressed up against her gave her a feeling that she never felt before not even when she had to commit to her marriage with Inuyasha, it was only something that had to be done, but now, actually seeing his erection, a tingle of fear ran threw her at its immense size and the power that pulsed from it.

Sesshomaru was very aware of her eyes locked on to his fully aroused penis and her face drain of all color. 'What in the hell was wrong with her? Surely she's seen a naked man before her.' he thought. He placed his hand against her arm stroking it softly as he said in a husky voice, "Don't be afraid I will not harm you my lady."

The sound of Sesshomaru's calming voice relieved her of any fear, bringing a throbbing need from deep with in her. She looked up into his eyes, seeing the hunger, the passion, and most importantly the love for her was enough to tear her heart.

A warm male body covered hers and a hot breath warmed her damp flesh as he teased and tormented her with hands and lips, kissing, nipping, licking her all the was down to her toes, taking his time with her as he slowly and skillfully excited her. He placed soft kisses at the soft skin that was in between her thighs.

Kagome was drowning in a sea of sensations. Her skin was tingling and burning in the wake of Sesshomaru's fiery kisses. Then, as his hand slipped between her thighs, she tensed, her legs instinctively closing, before she realized that she loved him, but still a small part of her didn't want him to go on but as Sesshomaru's slender fingers slid through her slickness, parting her folds, seeking and finding the bud of her desire, Kagome found that she didn't have to want Sesshomaru to continue her legs be trade her, they opened of their own accord. As Sesshomaru worked his magic there teasing and tantalizing, she moaned, her head moving from side to side as the sweet ripples began, becoming powerful shocks that left her breath coming in small gasps. Sesshomaru placed one finger in to her core and slowly started to pump his fingers in and out very slowly. It was funny to him watching her eyes light up. Soon her was matching his movements and he soon placed and second finger and pumped harder and harder, her breath was coming out even faster with less air going in. he could feel her wall contracting around his fingers and knew that she was about to explode, yet he still pumped his fingers into her. When she released Kagome felt like she was floating on a warm cloud.

Sesshomaru watched her as she was coming back to life from what he only hoped was her first orgasm. When she came back he nudged her thighs apart and placed his erection at the very entrance to her womanhood and inch-by-inch he slipped into her. When he was fully in her he could feel her tender flesh gripping his manhood like hot greedy hands, Sesshomaru began his movements slow thrusts that lit fires in Kagome that she hadn't felt before. Greedy for more she moved with him, her eyes wide, her heart beating hard in her chest as he led her up that ascent. When the movements quickened, a fire consumed her and an unbearable tension began to build within her. Sobbing , Kagome locked her long legs around Sesshomaru waist, straining against him, desperately wanting something that she was on the brink of. Sesshomaru grunted at the sensation she was giving him, it was like no other he had experienced before, clenching his teeth, struggling to hold back his relies until she had reached hers, his gaze locked on Kagomes face. Then feeling her go stiff in his arms, then convulsing, and seeing her eyes fly open with the wonder of it all, he let out a victorious cry and followed her in his own sloe shattering explosive white-hot release that seemed to shake the earth and make the heavens tremble.

Kagome had done what she swore she would never do. She was a mistress now. She cast aside her pride and her dignity.

And her soul…

But it did not matter very much, she realized. Even the pain that would come did not matter so much.

Because she loved him.

"what do we do know?" she asked him.

"We live."

"But-"

"And love." He said to her as his arms circled around her small body. And soon they were asleep. Both full of passion, happiness, hope, and…love.

……….

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

……….

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

…………

But as of that night, there was one thing that Kagome had that Sesshomaru didn't….. she was carrying his child.

**Well I hope that you all liked it and if you didn't then that's to bad aint it? Well tes ther will be another chapter up soon…no I have not started and no I don't know how its going to go butit will be good……OHH Take that LuNa aNgEl777! There's my lemon so SHUT UP! JKS JSK**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Their days fell into a pattern. She worked with Rin everyday, took a break to walk threw his gardens. He spared with his men, held small battles in the courtyard below. Sometimes she would watch him and he would show off to impress her.

One day when she was watching him, he rode over to her. "A token, my lady. A scarf if you please." He bowed to her. "A lord must were the colors of his lady in a battle, you know."

Kagome smiled, but a sudden sadness washed over her. "My lord, you should carry the colors of a woman who has a title and who has a chance of becoming your wife."

He gazed at her. "You forget the rules of a battle, Kagome. You are the one woman I care more about than I do myself. A Lord wears the colors of any woman that he admires." He didn't smile and she knew that he was dead serious, and she was sorry that she had said anything.

"I'm sorry, I know that you love me…"

"And it's not enough!"

"It is enough!" she vowed. It was not. Not for either of them. But she did love him deeply, and so the days passed on.

A month after they had their argument Sesshomaru had been called to lead a group of fighters and to go to war once again. She waited days, and days, and days. But he did not come back. For a month she would sit in his room just to feel close to him, hoping that it would fill the emptiness that she felt inside of her, hoping that he would come back to her even if she would only ever be his mistress.

At long last he did come back to her. A servant came to tell her that he was in the great hall, and she rushed to meet him there. When she got to the hall there were men everywhere, crowding the room making it very hard for she to spot him. Finally she spotted him talking to his men. Oh how she wished that she could run up to him and throw herself in to his arms and tell him of how she missed him so. But she knew she couldn't, she could never let the others know of their relationship. She thought she would die if the night didn't end soon and he could come to her.

While she was talking to some of the gusts on raised his glass to her and commented on the lord's good fortune.

"Well this is not a fact yet but the other lords have finally gotten to the point where they are going to chooses a mate for Lord Sesshomaru, in fact they have already picked one out. It will be announced at the god's tournament next Thursday. He is to be mated to Mly, cousin of the lord of the north. It will be a wonderful paring." He lifted his glass and shouted, "To lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the west!"

Kagome nodded, and smiled. Suddenly she felt sick, her head spun and she felt like she was going to fall over.

She ran from the hall and hurried into her room. She sat on the floor in front of her fireplace and hugged her knees to her chest, fighting the string of tears that came pouring down her face. Soon after they came there was a knocking at her door. "Kagome!" his voice was rich, deep, and created a sense of longing with in her. 'No don't think about him your going to lose him, if you don't get close to him then you wont get attached to him even more, yeah that's it just ignore the lying cheating asshole! Wait he didn't cheat on me. Who cares he is going to marry some other person that's close enough'

"Go away, Lord of the West!" she said warningly

The knocking did not come again and she felt like she wanted to die again. He didn't even try!

But then she jumped to her feet, aware that he had come in through the shuttered door. Swift and determined footsteps brought him to her. She gasped out furiously, slamming her fists against his chest trying to free her from his hold. He would not let her go. His lips were on hers and she could not twist away from them. His hands were on her, and it seemed that clothing melted away from her body. "Little idiot! I love you!" he told her. She tried to fight him still, but she lost the battle with her own heart. He yanked the covers from the bed and laid her on the cool sheets, ravishing her with his most tender kisses. He made love to her that night with as much passion as he could muster.

"She is not some ugly old hag with a big mole on the side of her face with little hairs growing from it. She is the cousin of the lord of the north, young and beautiful, I imagine."

"Kagome-"

"No! " she spun away from him, dragging the sheets with her to cover her nakedness and to exposes his. "I'm glad for you, really. It wouldn't change anything if she were ugly and old. Don't you see it wouldn't change anything? And it had to be like this. I knew it and yet I still let it go this far, because I lo-"

"Kagome!" he leapt out of bed, naked as well, determined not to let her escape his bedroom. She backed against the wall with one hand up.

"Please!" she whispered. "For the love of God-"

"Yes for the love of God!" he said, and trapped her with his arms. She laid her head against his chest. She tried not to cry but it was a battle that she lost- the tears came.

"Please let me go." she whispered. "Somewhere far away, please…"

"Please my lady grant me this!" he told her. "Grant me time! Give me until it is official, and I swear, I will see you to safely wherever you wish to go"

"You will never touch me again, never seek to find me? Never see me, swear it!"

"Give me time, Kagome. Give me that, and I will swear to what ever you wish! Damn you, Kagome I am not married yet, and perhaps-"

"The lords have all but planned your honeymoon!"

"Kagome give me time"

"I cant"

"You must"

She hated herself, hated him. But that night she slept in his arms that night, and she could not really hate either of them. Because she loved him.

A/N: ok the girl he is going to marry her name is Mly ( em-lee). Ok him soo, soo, soo, sorry that this took forever to get this chapter up but I had sort of a problem on where I wanted this story to go… but it's up know… I'm thinking of ending this story soon but I'm not sure if him going to ok well bye bye and R&R to let me know if I should end it or keep going .

**Akada**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know that this chapter took a long, long time to get put up and I am really very sorry I had some situations that needed to be dealt with before anything. I will get the chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you so much for waiting... I LOVE YOU ALL…kisses**

**Dum…Dum… Dum it continues after all. She not that far along in her pregnancy for it to be noticeable. But don't worry you pretty little hearts ok? the thing would not let me put the line threw where the story kind of changes so i marked it with "..." ok so dont get confused**

Chapter 7:

He stood in the library, Rin at his side. She was babbling about who she would love to travel all over the country like the people she read about in books while studying with Kagome.

"Rin, hush!" Sesshomaru thundered. Then he looked at his younger sister, who wore a crushed look on her face. He was so accustomed to leading men and shouting orders that he sometimes forgot not to treat his sister that way. "I am looking for something."

"For what?"

"A book someone once read to me a long time ago… something I didn't even think about until…"

"Until what?" She asked him. Oh how she hated it when Sesshomaru would stop talking in the middle of a sentence.

Sesshomaru looked at his young sister. She was growing up to look just like their mother had, rich dark hair, big beautiful brown eyes that glittered with hope and happiness. He wanted so much for her the he even had her life planed out for her. But his own life was changed when he heard Kagome singing for the first time.

Kagome. Her hair and eyes were as dark as onyx, her skin as soft as a feather, and as smooth as marble. She was beautiful. But he was no fool. Many women were beautiful. It hadn't been her beauty the made him fall for her. It was her personality her voice and yes her had to admit it, he wouldn't have fallen for her if she was ugly…but her beauty made it more enjoyable.

He remembered when he had come home one night and found that she was unwilling to see him. Outraged he went to her room where she made him swear the no longer would he touch her with out her consent. He didn't last long one day actually, but neither did she for the very next night she had slept in his arms.

He cried out suddenly, his finger running down the page as he read the words over and over again. He threw the book down and grabbed Rin by her shoulders and danced around kissing her cheek.

"I've got it!" he cried, "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Rin demanded.

He shook hi head. "Never mind. Now listen well. I am going to the Lord's court. Tell Kagome she is not to leave here now. If she does, tell her that I will track her down to the end of the earth and I will never give her a moment's peace. If all goes well I will be back in four days."

"But-" Rin began.

"Do as I say!" Sesshomaru commanded.

Then he was gone...

He had left, and without saying a word to her. Life seemed to be with out meaning. She had to look to her music again, to her words. To her books…and dreams.

She wanted to leave, he had said that she must not, and now it was important that she play by his rules. If she waited until he returned, he would let her leave without following her. It was important that, that's the way it would turn out.

She had fallen so deeply in love that he hadn't though much of anything besides her own feelings. Yet she wasn't angry with herself, well at least not about this. She wouldn't become that old lonely woman that he had told her that she would become. One day when she was old and still living with the memories of her one great love, her grandchildren would sit at her feet and she would create stories for them.

Stories and books. She would set all her magical fairy tales down on paper, and tell her granddaughters that happiness and true love could be grasped…even if its only felt one way.

Kagome heart ached when she thought of the face that her son or daughter would never know their father. But she could not tell him. He would want to help her, hold onto their child. But she knew that his wife when the time came she would not permit him to see his child. If she was to survive she would have to do it on her own.

She decided that she was going to stay, to see her love once more. Early the following morning Rin burst into her room.

"We are going to the God's tournament!" she cried.

"No I cant. I-"

"The goddess of life herself has summoned us!" Rin said.

"But-" Kagome stuttered. 'Dear god she would die if she had to sit through the announcement of Sesshomaru's marriage. Worse what if she was to be there? The girl that is to marry Sesshomaru?' she thought. "I cant"

"If we don't arrive in the morning of the tournament, Sesshomaru has warned that he himself will come looking for you! Why is he so afraid that you're going to run away?" Rin asked Kagome.

"I…"

"He will come after you. And he will find you. Oh Kagome I would love to see the tournament!"...

They arrived at the tournament on the very day that it was to take place. When they arrived Kagome and Rin went to explore that palace that they were staying at. Kagome wanted to look at the grounds and the forests that covered the palace from other civilization. Rin thought it was because Kagome loved to be outside, but really Kagome was trying to find away to escape the palace and take her chances with Sesshomaru trying to find her.

Latter that day when Kagome could not find anywhere to escape to she and Rin went around to try and find Sesshomaru and would wish him luck. There was to be a battle between the white and gray lords, Sesshomaru was fighting for the gray lords. Then there were to be individual battles at the end of the day, and who ever had won the most battles would select a lady from the stands, and they would be crowned god and goddess of the battle. Kagome had thought that they would have been given seats far to the back, but when she approached the stands with Rin, she found her self being summoned by Sango the goddess of life herself.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru knew the god and goddess. But she didn't think he knew them well enough to have them seated right beside them at their tournament!

"Ah, lady Rin." She said with her soft and very beautiful voice. "And this must be the beautiful lady Kagome. Welcome."

They bowed to Sango, who waved her hand and pointed out the two seats beside her. "Here you will see the tournament very well, my dears."

The god of life Miroku appeared after announcing that it would being and raised an eyebrow at his wife but smiling at Kagome and Rin. "Welcome to the battle Kagome. I had not known that you were to be here."

"Sire, I apologies if I intrude-"

"No lady! I wish for you to grace us with your presents this evening. Perhaps you may even sign for us tonight."

"As you wish." She mumbled. She longed to see Sesshomaru. To slap his face! What had he done to her? Was she going to have to sing in front of him while he gets a wife in front of her?

A horn sounded as the lords and other men rode out on to the clearing where they were to fight. Sango gave her scarf to one of the men from her own lands, as did other ladys when they were requested from them.

Then Sesshomaru was before her. She couldn't see his eyes because his long hair was blowing in to his tanned face. Suddenly Sesshomaru raised his sword up to Kagome.

She didn't move.

Sango leaned forward, "the Lord is asking you for a favor, Kagome. You must give him something!"

'No! I have already gave him my heart!' she thought but she dared not to draw to much attention to herself so she ripped a piece of silk off her head dress and tied it to the end of his sword. Sesshomaru tipped him head and walked back in to the line to await the poor fool who thought that he could defeat him.

**I'm so sorry once again that it took a while for me to get this one up but if you are reading this I thank you so much! huggs…kisses**

**Till the next…peace out**

**AKADA**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKOK please don't kill me! I'm so very sorry but I had some things happen this summer that needed my attention.but here it is! read read slow...make sure to absorbe it all...take deep breaths! breath in..( inhalse deeply)...baby out...(WHAT!)...lol for all of you who knows what it means...yeah...ok on with the storie that you all have been waiting to long for...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 8:**

Once upon a time Sesshomaru had told her that no man was better than he was and she doubted him, she thought he was a fool to think that there was no one that could defeat him in battle, that he was just being an arrogant jerk. Yes, that's what she thought of him, and how wrong she was.

As Kagome watched the battle before her, she realized that he was telling the truth; there was no man better than he was at battle. Fear shook her body every time Sesshomaru's' name was called announcing that it was his turn again to fight. But she didn't have to worry, every man he fought, lost

Again, and again men fell to Sesshomaru until it was time for his last battle.

Kagome screamed, and jumped to her feet.

Sesshomaru was down. His opponent was running towards him to finish him off when he leapt to his feet, meeting his opponent's sword with his own. Their swords were smashing together. Sesshomaru swung hoping to end it but missed his target.

The battle went on. Neither wanting to give up what they both wanted. Sesshomaru had a deep gash in his right arm from trying to dodge an attack, but missed. Pissed that he had gotten wounded from such a minor lord Sesshomaru decided to end this now. With a mighty slash, he caught his opponents' weapon, and it sailed into the sky, landing ten feet away. Sesshomaru ran forward ending the last battle as he sliced off the head of the man who tried to stand in the way of what he wanted most. The crowd roared, everyone jumped to there feet.

No one was better…

Kagome felt a terrible pain close to her heart as Sesshomaru marched forward and bowed to the god and goddess in front of him.

"I have beaten the last man."

"Indeed Sesshomaru, you have done well! You are crowned this years God of the Battle. You may now choose your lady and your prize."

He could claim gold, land, what ever he wanted, as long as Miroku had the power to grant it. But what he wanted, he read in a book.

"I choose my lady and my prize as one." He pointed to Kagome, and wondering what game he was playing at, she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Stand!" Sango hissed to her.

She wasn't certain that she could.

"What is this?" the Lord of the north demanded.

"The law states that the winner of the battles may choose what ever they desire as long as the God has the power to do so. I do not wish for gold or for lands. I only wish to be allowed to marry the woman that has taught me so much, the woman I love; I will marry Kagome, no matter what. And it is not up to you, lord of the north it is up to Miroku."

"What a beautiful gesture, dear lord." Sango interrupted before there was another battle, that Sesshoamru was going to win broke out. Sango turned to Miroku to see what he would do. If it was up to her she would have already put Sesshomaru and Kagome together, even thought she had only met the girl today she knew that they belonged together, she just hopped that her mate could see that too.

Yes she loved Miroku very much, but sometimes he could be stupid. He was very powerful and unfortunately that attracted a lot of young ladies to him. Sango wasn't stupid she knew that Kagome was pretty and that he would try to go after her to. It actually surprised her to see that he hadn't. It might have something to do with that last time that he tried to get with another woman, she had hit him so hard on the head that he wasn't able to think strait for a week. That put panic in to the area that they were in because he was giving out answers to other people's questions.

She was knocked out of her train of thoughts when she heard Miroku's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have a beautiful woman here, smart, beautiful, funny, beautiful it would give me great pleasure if i could see her tonight and …"

"Ahem..." Sango said to remind him that she was right there beside him, and to not do anything dumb.

"… announce that I give this lovely woman to you as your wife." he corrected himself befor he got hit in the head.

The crowd was deadly quite, no one moved. Kagome heart was beating faster and faster as she heard the comments that Miroku was making. Her heart completely stopped when she heard that she was to become Sesshomaru's wife.

Suddenly the crowd cheered, louder than ever before. Kagome looked around at everyone, Rin was jumping for joy that Kagome was going to be her sister, she didn't like Mly, the lord of the North Keyvan was sitting there with his arms crossed glaring at her. The biggest shock came when she seen Sango wink at Sesshomaru, 'They must have been working together from the beginning.' she thought, as she was swept up into Sesshomaru's strong arms. Only one thought was going threw her mind as he kissed her with as much happiness as he could. 'I can wait till the honeymoon!'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I am sorry that it took a long ass time to get this one up but I ran into some problems this summer and I hope that you all can forgive me, I will get the next chapter up by the weekend that is coming up, so you wont have to wait that long. I want you all to know that I will be ending this soon. I do hope that you will read my other stories that I have.**

**I thank you all if you are still reading this, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be able to write. I love you all.**

**Peace out.**

**Akada**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello yes I am back I had so prior engagements that lead me to be unable to write this story until now I would like you all to know that I love you all who are still reading and have..(sorry about this next word) put up with my bullshit over the process of this story. Well continue reading and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I am not the owner of any of these characters, but I am in my own little world where the sky is yellow and the sun is blue**

**Chapter 9:

* * *

**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were split up after the tournament was won. Rin was jumping for joy and hopping around. With a rush of excitement she had gotten from the other ladies around, Kagome didn't even notice that she was back inside to the palace.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her, she was never the person who has had very good luck…until she met Sesshomaru. That's when her luck changed. She was beginning to miss him she has not seen him for over an hour and no one could tell her where he is or when he will see her.

Very soon, Sesshomaru appeared, stripped of his old clothes that were torn and dirty he was now erring his usual clothing and smelled a hell of a lot better then he did before.

Kagome's heart did flip-flops when she seen him walk threw the doors. The usual urge to run to him, and jump into his arms came over her but she still stood her ground. She wouldn't run to him this time. She wouldn't act like she was the one who was sitting every night in her room crying because her love wouldn't be with her for the rest of her life.

Sesshomaru was confused about Kagome… usually she would run to him, jump on him, just be happy to see him! Hell he just announced his love for her in from of everyone who was there to witness that stupid tournament and yet today she didn't. She just stood there staring at him… so he decide that he would change the order of things…

Kagome seen the huge grin that was slowly appearing on Sesshomaru's beautiful face. Not saying the she didn't like to see him smile she just wanted to know what he was thinking. Well she didn't have to wait long…

Suddenly without any warning, Sesshomaru ran towards Kagome… she braced her self for the impact of his body against hers but that didn't come. Puzzled Kagome opened her eyes, and seen that he was right in front of her.

"Hello My Love." Said a very deep and rich voice from the floor.

Kagome looked up and seen Sesshomaru's deep golden color eyes.

"What are you doing? Why did you run like that?" she whispered to him.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes now would you please stand up straight? People are looking at us!"

"No my Lady people are looking at me not you.. they are wondering how a guy like me ever got a woman like you"

"Huh? That's the wrong way…**_Lord _**Sesshomaru.. they are wondering how a woman like me ever wound up with you."

"So you disagree being my wife?"

"Well no...just you never really asked.." she said as her face turned the color of a tomato.

"Really? Well…"

Sesshomaru pretended to think about what she had just said… the suddenly with out warning he dropped down on one knee. If he didn't draw attention to him before, well he sure did now. Kagome was beyond words. The man of her life was making a total jackass of himself right in front of everyone!.

"KAGOME WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Sesshomaru yelled at the top of his lungs. Oh he loves to make Kagome feel nervous.

Kagome studded… 'Did he just propose to me? Well yeah him going to say yes but… what about his people… What will they think about him marring someone who doses not come from a family with a title? What about Mly? What if…What if...What if everything turns out fine…'

"Sesshomaru you know that I would do anything I could to make us be together… so yes yes yes I accept your offer!"

'She accepted! Whooo hooooo!'

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and spun her around and around and around. He was so happy that he didn't even realize that Kagome was going at bite green in the face.

"UHH! Sesshomaru I know your…uhhh… Happy but can you … uhhh….Stop spinning!" Kagome felt like she was going to vomit. That was the last thing that she wanted to do right at the moment, she knew that she would never have lived it down if she did.

"Ohh sorry." He said and placed her on the floor but still held on to her just incase she decide that her legs wouldn't hold her body he would be there to catch her.

"are you ok Kagome?" he asked nervously

"yes I am fine now…"

"GREAT. Then you have got to come with me!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and gently pulled her over towards the other end of the palace. He hoped everything was going to what he had planned. He spent the whole time preparing this for them. He would be a little more than pissed off if even the slightest detail were wrong.

As they neared their destination, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Sorry my love but you much put this over your eyes," he said as he handed her a handkerchief for her to cover her eyes. "I do not wish for you to see the surprise that I have prepared until I am sure that everything had gone directly to plan an dif it doesn't-"

"Sesshomaru wait… there is something that I have to tell you… I meant to tell you before but you never really gave me the chance to say it…" Kagome said as she looked down towards the ground. She didn't know why she should be ashamed of the fact that she was carrying his child, but its not like she has done this before but she was scared to hell…

"Kagome what is it? Are you not well?"

"No, no I am fine"

"Than look at me please! I can not read your mind but I can read your eyes… what happened?"

"Well… I'm Pregnant…I just found out three days ago"

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. But soon anger took over shock….

* * *

**A/N: To my loyal fans I apologize for this lateness once again! I am sorry to let you know that I will be ending it in the next chapter. I do not care for this as I once did, but I do not wish to end it with out an ending. So please do continue to read my other stories and if you are looking for an amazing story you should read Scars of the heart and sole. By LuNa aNgEl 777 it is a great story yet it is not yet completed! Good by for now you will not have to wait long for the next because I have got it written already. I love you all. till the next chapter.. peace out AKADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry but I have a feeling that I am going to get some **big **flames for this. This is the 2nd last one in this story. It is a longer chapter and I like this one. I was going to end it differently but I decided to re-right it. I like this way better. It makes it different.

**Chapter 10**

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" she asked him getting worried when he didnt say anytihng.

'Pregnant? She's pregnant?' he thought. He didn't understand. Surly she would have found out earlier if it were his child the last time they had intercourse was 5 months ago. She would have found out by now.He was no master on the female body but he was sure she would have noticed if she was pregnant and she would have told him.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the beautiful woman that was standing in front of him. But yet he could not see the beauty that she held. She was tainted in his eyes. Her first-born would not be his son. He would be damned if he would take care of a child that was not his! Finaly he came up with a desicion.

"Leave." he said not looking at her.

"What? Sesshomaru? Aren't you happy? I am going to be having a child." Kagome knew something was not right. Sesshomaru would have been happy. They would often talk about having children together if they ever got married. So she didn't know why it would make any difference to him if she were pregnant now.

"Happy? How could I be happy? You are tainted! Spoiled. Leave now or would you rather me have someone escort you out of the palace?" he asked her coldly as he stepped back from her.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her to leave. Leave him. He hated her, their child. She thought he loved her. She thought he wanted to marry her, that's why he proposed to her, but obviously she had gotten it wrong. Everything was wrong.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I SAID LEAVE"

"No! Listen to me!" she screamed back at him. She was trying to make him understand what was happening, but what she didn't see was that Sesshomaru only will see what he wants to see and when he wants to. And right at that moment, he didn't want to hear what she had to say to him. " I do not know what you are thinking about me but you must have the wrong idea in your head! This child I carry is yours! I love you Sesshomaru I love you so much and your asking me to leave? Well I'm sorry but you have more responsibilities now! And you have the responsibility to take care of your family wich includes myself and also to your chi-"

**SMACK**

Kagome was cut off in mid sentence as a stinging blow collided with her face. For the first time, Kagome was afraid of Sesshomaru. He had hit her.

"Do not tell me that it is my child that you carry you whore! You will leave this place and you will **never** spread any lies about this Sesshomaru. Do I make myself clear?" he said. He did not feel any sorrow for the girl that now had a bright red mark on her right cheek. "You will also not have any contact with my family or my self. Now leave."

Tears streamed down her face. Her love was gone, her sole mate.

Seeing the tears stream down Kagomes face gave Sesshomaru great pain. He did not want her to go. He loved her. But she had betrayed his trust more than he thought was possible.

'I lost one husband, and now him about to lose the other…what's wrong with me?' she thought as she gathered her self together. She had to leave or risk injuring her baby. She didn't know what he would do if she were to stay.

Kagome took one look at his face and ran, ran away from him, from fate, from love. By the time Kagome was in her room she was out of breath and was tiered. Quickly she packed up a small bag of all the things she could sell for money she would need.

Kagome looked around the room and cried her heart out. She was alone in this world again. She had no one she could go to. She picked up her bag and left the room. She ran once again out of the palace and into the night.

* * *

Sesshomaru when to Kagome's old room to make sure she had left. She had by the time he had gotten there. He looked around the room to see what she had taken. Which wasn't very much, only a few things that she could carry. He was about to leave her room when something caught his eye.

It was a piece of paper in Kagomes handwriting.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I do not understand why you told me to leave you. I was telling the truth. The child I carry is yours. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what would happen if people were to find out if you married Mly. I only wanted to protect what you worked so hard for. Sesshomaru you were everything to me. You made me so happy even when you drove me crazy. I am hopping that you will forgive me sometime. Even thought I did not do anything to you. I don't feel like I can live anymore, but I. I must for our child. I know I will have a boy. I can sense it. Please help him when he is born. I do not think I will be able to live with out something my heart needs. I remember when I told you my favorite riddle. The one you never figured out. Since I will never see you again I will tell you what the answer is._

_I am worse than the devil_

_I am greater than god_

_Poor men have me_

_Rich men want me_

_If you eat me I am fatal._

_What am I?_

_When you hit me I felt like the answer to the riddle 'nothing' I felt like nothing to you. Please don't try and help me if you have a change in heart. If you find me before I die name our son Key-van. I will be long gone by the time you get this letter._

_All my love no matter how much it hurts._

_Kagome Higurashi._

By the time Sesshomaru had finished reading the letter he had tears running down his face. He had made the biggest mistake of his life. He lost his love.

* * *

For months and months Sesshomaru did nothing but look for Kagome but no matter what he did or whom he talked to no one seemed to have any Idea about where she could have gone.

Months passed and years went by. Sesshomaru was still looking for his love. But there was no sign of her anywhere.

* * *

Kagome watched as the months and years went by. She had given birth to a beautiful baby boy just as she thought she would. As planned Kagome named him Key-van.

Key-van was now 14 years old. Each day he looked more like his father. Long silver hair, tall and confidant even though the way he lived wasn't the best way to live. The only thing that he got from Kagome in looks was his eyes'. They were as dark as night.

Every year he asked for the same thing for is birthday. He wanted to see his father. He never got to see him. Ever, no matter what Kagome said to her son he only wanted to know whom the other half of him was like. Kagome made him a deal. On his sixteenth birthday if he still wanted to he could go and visit him, if Sesshomaru believed him of who he was of course.

On Key-vans 16th birthday Kagome was looking for a present to get him. She had saved up as much money as she possibly could and she had quite a lot. She had enough money to get him a decent present. When Kagome left their home early in the morning hopping to get home before he woke up so she could surprise him with his gift she had already mentally picked it out. It was something that she knew that he had wanted. A sword, like the kind they used 300 years ago. He had a weird thing for that stuff.

It was still dark when she left to go to the nearest village to get the gift for key-van. She knew she should have taken something to protect her with but something told her that she would not come to any danger today. She knew it was a good day. But something she didn't know were the eyes that were watching her every move since she walked out of her home.

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter 10 i hope you liked it. there is only one more chapter to go...well bye. \\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\akada///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\\///\\\////\\\///\\\/// 


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all who have read this story. It gives me such happiness to know that my writing has inspired other people to write their thoughts and feelings. However, I am sad to say This is the end. This is the last chapter of this story. I really appreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten from you all. I had received some reviews saying that they wish to see Kagome get mad at Sesshomaru. I do not like to re write my stories, since it was already written. You will have to read ahead and see if she doses…Kagome did not go into the future…Her and Sesshomaru have always been in the same time zone… which happens to be 200 years head of the original story takes place. I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter for it is the last and there will be no more once this one is complete... once again I thank you all and I hope that you will read my others. Well here we go… take a deep breath…and GO!**

**Chapter 11: The true meaning.**

'What should I do? Should I tell Key-van that his father is the man who makes the laws? I mean he talks about Sesshomaru with so much hatred because of all the times he has gotten in trouble… I would hate to see what he dose, or what he says to Sesshomaru.' Kagome was in so deep of thought that she never heard the footsteps behind her…

Sesshomaru was in his room thinking about Kagome and his son. 'He would be at least 16 years old this month it he really was my son.' He thought. 'I don't even get to wish him a happy birthday, when ever it might come.'

Sesshomaru need to get out of that place and soon. He has been wandering around his home for the past week never going outside. Not even when Rin asked him to. He felt bad for neglecting his sister so much but he just wasn't in the mood to entertain her. He was old enough to go outside. She should be finding someone who would make a suitable husband for herself, not hanging around her older brother.

Sesshomaru stood from his bed ad got dressed. Today he would go outside, go to the village, and get a present for the son he never knew. Hopping that one day if he seen him, he would be able to give him something to let the boy know that he was thinking of him.

When Sesshomaru stepped outside on his way to the village he noticed that it was still dark outside. He loved the nighttime. It gave him the feeling of supreme power. Not many people were up at this hour, and it made them very vulnerable.

Sesshomaru took the long way to the village. It gave him more time to think about what he should get his son. He really never had to buy anything for a boy before, only for his sister. However, she had always told him what she wanted, so he never really needed to think about what to buy.

'What would I want?' he thought 'maybe a sword…yeah that would be a great idea, he could stay with me for a few days and I could teach him how to use it. Then maybe Kagome would see what a great father I would be to our son and how much I'm sorry for everything I did to her. Maybe she would come back to me… maybe she would see that she means so much to me… Maybe she would see that I love her more that anything else on this earth'

He walked a little bit faster now that he knew what it was that he was getting. He knew the best place to get it to. There was a little shop right in the center of the small village that sold historical swords.

He had been in there a few times debating on if he should buy one of them for himself to add to his collection. There was one that he had his eye on. It was an older sword, made for one of the former lords son. He did not understand why someone would want to sell something that was supposed to be kept in their family.

The sword he was going to buy his son was called the 'Tetsusaiga' it was supposed to have the power of destruction. He thought it was perfect. It was the brother of the sword that he was thinking of getting himself. Not that he needed another sword to use, hell he already had two on him at all times, but it was his thing to keep him busy. It helped keep him mind off Kagome. Searching for rare swords and artifacts of things that once belonged to the former lords of the west.

He was just thinking about what to do when he seen some movement coming from the path ahead of him. Sesshomaru hid in the trees and observed the person who was awake at this time of day. After about five minutes of watching he noticed that it was a female and by the looks of it she was headed into the same village.

Being the Lord of theses lands he felt the sort of obligation to protect this woman from any harm that may come to her if others were walking and happened to see her. Sesshomaru decided to make his presence known to this female.

However, what he did not expect was that there was someone who was watching this girl also…

'… I mean what if he hates him… what if.' Kagome suddenly heard a noise coming from behind her making her lose her train of thought.

"Who's there?" she asked cautiously. She asked again, only a little bit harsher, when no one answered her. "Who is out there?"

Suddenly there were more noises coming from the bushes. Kagome was surrounded. She had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. There was forest in front of, and behind her. Everywhere the dark woods that offered her no protection, she was surrounded. Kagome heart was beating four times as fast as it should have. She was waiting, waiting for some one to pop out and attack.

Kagome took her defense stand and prepared her self to fight with nothing more than her own hands.

Kagome waited but nothing happened. Thinking that it was just her imagination, Kagome kept walking, but suddenly she heard it again. Only this time she was sure that there was someone out there, watching her.

"You do not have to fear me, m' lady," A deep voice said from behind the darkness of the early morning. " For I am only here to offer my protection from and enemies that may approach you."

"I do not fear you. You speak the truth." She said calmly.

The man was shocked that the hooded woman knew that he was not a threat, he was glad that she did not fear him, or run away from him, but to fully trust a stranger in the woods was something that you should never do. Especially if that someone was a young woman.

"You may be wondering how I know that you are telling me the truth and mean me no harm."

"Yes."

"Well that is simple, I know who you are, Sesshomaru."

He was surprised to say the least. "You know me, but how is it that I do not know you?" he asked her.

Kagome smiled under the hood of her cap. She knew that this would be the only time that she would ever have to talk to Sesshomaru with out him knowing who she was.

However, part of her wanted to tell him that it was her, the girl who had been carrying his child when he decided that she was a whore and not worthy of believing. She wanted to scream and yell at him for not listening to her. To tell him what a beautiful son they had made. However, most of all she wanted to tell him that it was her, Kagome, who he was talking to. She wanted to tell him that she was ok and that he was a father of a beautiful young man. She wanted to run into his arms and be held with in the warmth of his body. She longed for his warmth, his touch, and his sweet words. However cruel fate always stepped in the way and she never got what she had wanted. She often dreamed about running to him, just to be with him, even though she knew that he would never accept her.

Kagome was glad that she had the dark sky to cover her face. Warm tears slowly ran down her face as she thought about all the wonderful times that they had shared together.

The dark winds blew on the lifting her hair to whip around wildly in the wind.

"You know who I am. For I am nothing." She said as she turned and walked away, leaving a confused lord behind her.

'I am nothing… What is that supposed to mean?' he thought as he chased after her. He was shocked to find out how far she had gotten from him. He ran behind her and grasped her upper arm, and spun her around so she was facing him. Unfortunately for Kagome her hood flew off when she was pulled backwards.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as he looked into her face. 'Wow she beautiful... creamy, skin reminds me of …oh...my...god!'

"Kagom-" Sesshomaru was cut off in his sentence when he felt a cold blade placed up against him throat.

A deep growl was heard from behind him "Let her got before I remove your head from your neck!"

Sesshomaru was never the kind of man to go walking around with out his sword by his side. 'If this fool would thinks that he is able to defeat this Sesshomaru the he can try. However, it will be the last thing that he ever does.' he thought.

"Tell me boy. Do you think that you are able to defeat me? Do you know who I am? Do you know who you are talking to?"

" I do not need to defeat you I only need to get you to let go of her. No, I do not know who you are, nor do I care." He finished boldly.

"You are brave young man. To threaten your lord with a sword that is as dull as your brain."

"Lord- what?"

Sesshomaru turned to see the face of the young boy who threatened him, but he still did not release Kagome from his hold. If anything his grip, around her arm, tightened.

If Sesshomaru had been paying attention to what the boy looked like, it would have been like looking at him self. Yet Sesshomaru seen only what he wanted to see. And that was someone who dares to threaten his life.

"If you do not release her I shall take her from you by force!" he said as he swung his sword in the air trying to hit Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru dodged it by side stepping the uncoordinated swing while still holding on to Kagome.

"Stay here. If you move from this spot I will find you!" he growled as he drew out his sword from his hip.

Kagome lunged forwards and grabbed on to his right arm to stop him from attacking his own son.

"NO! Do no attack him!"

Sesshomaru growled at her but went forward to fight the small boy that dared to challenge him.

Kagome couldn't do anything about it. She knew that there was nothing that she could do but sit back and watch, and hope for the best.

Sesshomaru walked towards the boy and pulled his sword from his hip and took his stand. He waited for the boy to make the first move. He jumped out of the way as a sword came towards his face. He easily side stepped the blow that was meant to kill him. Seeing an opening Sesshomaru slashed at the boy cutting him deeply into the right side. Blood was slowly staining the boys clothing but still the child would not give up. The continued to fight. It seemed like they had the battle rehearsed. One would swing, the other defend, and switch. That's how it went. For Kagome it felt like it was hours and hours they were fighting, but in reality they had only been fighting for half and hour.

Finally when there was no sound of metal clashing against metal only the sound of their breath could be heard. Finally someone spoke. "Tell me boy," Sesshomaru said. "Why is it that it matter so much if I was going to touch this woman?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter why it matters to me! I do not have to explain my self to the likes of you."

"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong my boy. You see you do need to." Sesshomaru said as he suddenly swung and landed a surprise hit on the left side of the boy causing him to fall to the ground. "You will either give up or you will die. I do not have time for this nonsense.," he told him as he towered over the limp figure on the ground. Sesshomaru spoke so calmly that it sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Throughout the whole battle all she could do was sit there. There were so many times where she wanted to jump up and stop Sesshomaru from hitting their son. However, she knew better than to make such a bold move. One might lose focus and cause some serious damage to the other. However, when she seen Sesshomaru's sword crash into her son's side she lost it.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt a weight on his arm. He looked down to see that Kagome had attached herself to his arm. "What are you doing? I told you to stay there." He said to her.

Kagome's anger suddenly reached its limit. "I don't care what you told me to do! I will not listen to you! I will not let you kill my son!" she blurted out. She couldn't take it anymore, she knew that if she didn't speak the truth that she would lose her only son to his father.

"Your son?"

"Yes"

There were so many different thoughts running threw his head. Kagome had a son. She was pregnant with his child when she left. She new he was going to have a son. The boy looked just like he did.

Sesshomaru lowered his sword from the position on the boy's neck, and turned to face Kagome

"How old?"

"16"

"So…So he is…Is he? … This is my son?"

Happiness, anger, hate, and confusion were only some of the feelings that were going through Kagome's thoughts at that point. ' How could you be so dumb as to not notice even your own son? He looks just like you' she thought to her self.

"Yes he is your son. His name is Key-van. He wanted to meet you ever since he was little but I never let him. I didn't think you would want anything to do with him because you never believed me when I told you that he was your child in the first place." She finished. Kagome didn't notice that she had started to cry until she had felt Sesshomaru's warm hand pressed against her cold face. For the first time in a little over 16 years Kagome looked into the golden eyes of the one she loved.

"I only said that because I did not think it was possible for us to create something from just that one night. The first thought that came in to my head that night was that you had bedded with another and I could not take that so I let myself believe that it was true." He said as he whipped away the tears that were staining her face. He looked deep into her eyes. Leaning forward slightly in hopes of claming her lips as his once more, where a whimper was heard from behind them.

Kagome's face paled at the sight of her only son lying in a pool of his own blood. The wound from Sesshomaru's sword had cut him deeply. Kagome rushed out of Sesshomaru's arms to Key-van and tried and stop the bleeding from his side.

"We need to get help!" she screamed at Sesshomaru, who was just standing there.

"Lets bring him to my home. It is not that far and we can get him bandaged up there." He said in a calm voice.

Sesshomaru walked over to the young boy and lifted him from his mothers embrace. With only a small groan of protest from being moved they started off into the rising sunlight towards his home. When they arrived the servants rushed out towards their Lord.

Do not let this boy die. You will take care of him as if he was my self. When you have cleaned and bandaged his wounds place him in the room across the hall from mine." he dictated to his servants. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome then back at his servants. "Her name is Kagome. Place her in the room next to the boy. See to it that there is a fire lit in each room." with a quick wave of his hand Sesshomaru dismissed his servants.

* * *

The days that Kagome was at Sesshomaru's home were filled with boredom for the most part. Kagome would wait for her son to wake, go out for a walk, eat diner with Sesshomaru and read books like she did when she was her over 16 years ago. Her favorites were the fairy tales. The ones where true love always won, the boy and girl loved each other that they would die just to be with the other one. Oh how she craved to be loved that way, but sadly she knew that it wouldn't happen.

Some days were better than others. Kagome and Sesshomaru would talk while walking through his gardens and they would speak of the future that they would have had if they would have stayed together. More and more Kagome had been having feelings for Sesshomaru that would become so strong that she would have to actually have to leave the room if he was there.

Kagome knew that she loved him still. However, she didn't want to act upon it. She didn't want to get hurt. However, the feelings that she had made it seem so right. Just to be near him gave her the greatest comfort when her son would not wake. And she was not the only one for Sesshomaru was feeling the same way.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her one particularly lazy day.

"Yes"

"I was wondering… umm… what would happen to Key-van should something happen to you?"

Kagome hadn't thought about it at all. It wasn't as if she thought that she could live forever, it was just there were so many things that were going on that she never really happened to think about it at all.

"I'm not to sure. I mean I guess he would get the home, and what little money I have but that's about it." She said to him. "why do you ask?"

"well I was thinking about it for a while. And what if he were to come and live here? I mean it's big enough and it wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"Ummm… well I guess so I mean its best if her would be with someone that he knows if something was to happen, but you'll need to talk it over with him when he wakes."

And that's exactly how it happened. Her sons fate was decided after about two more weeks of recovery Sesshomaru had talked to him about it and he had also apologized over and over and over for the injuries that he had given him. But all Key-van would say to that was "what ever, damage is done." He didn't care about his injuries very much. He knew that he would heal.

* * *

Three days after Sesshomaru had talked with his son about going to live with him if any thing should happen to Kagome. Sesshomaru had decided that today would be the best day to ask Kagome to move in with him again. He loved her. he knew he did with all of his heart. He hated it when she had left him the first time, even if it was his fault. He couldn't bear being separated from her any longer. She was everything to him, his life, his home, and his heart. He would give up anything to ensure her safely. Even his own life.

Sesshomaru went looking for his beloved Kagome. After searching his home for a half an hour he finally found her in the strangest place. On the roof out side his window. She seemed so peaceful sitting there with a book in her hands.

"Kagome?" his whispered, and trying not to disturb her.

"I know you are there so there is no point in trying to be silent." She said as she smiled at him.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Oh please, you were never good at being silent no matter how hard you tried." She snickered.

"As I recall," he stated as he climbed out the window to going her on the roof. "Neither were you"

Sesshomaru was hopping to get a reaction out of her but all he got was a slight glance and she went back to writing, Sesshomaru attempted to read what she was writing but he could not make out the words. Not that he couldn't read them but they were in a language he could not read.

"What is it that you are writing?"

"Something that you do not like."

"What don't I like?"

"A story."

"About what?"

"My life, what happened who I met what they did to me. I am almost finished it. I only need to write the ending of it."

"Will it be a happy ending?" he asked her hopping that she would say yes.

"I do no know" Kagome went back to writing. She did not want to be disturbed. She really wanted to finish her story. Key-van kept bugging her on when she was going to finish it. She had started to read it to him as a bed time story, each night he would ask her to tell him a story so she decided to tell him the one of her life, but of course she had changed Sesshomaru's name into something else. This story would be the most important thing that she handed down to her son when she passed away. It held the meaning of who he was and where he came from. Something that she had always whished that she had known.

"Kagome? I was thinking about moving you into my home…"

Kagome's head spun so fast to look at him she was sure that there would be a kink in her neck in the morning. She tried to catch Sesshomaru's eyes but he avoided her.

"I mean, I missed you. So much. I don't think that I could bear the sight of you walking out of my life once again. You would take so much more from me than just my son. You would also take everything that I am, my heart and my soul would also follow you. I couldn't live with out you, I cant live with out you. You mean so much more to me than my own life, I would give anything to keep you with me."

For the first time in her entire life she saw a single tear run down his smooth creamy face. The realization of what that tear meant to her hit her like a brick wall. Someone was crying for her, not for some problem and they wanted comfort, but actually for her. Someone wanted to be near her and to have her with them. And not just for pleasure. She felt her own heart beating rapidly within her chest. suddenly it was clear to her. One hundred percent sure...

* * *

"Come on Kids! Its time for you to go to bed! you all have school in the morning!" said a beautiful young woman from the doorway of the library.

"Awww come on mmom! Just FIVE MORE MINUTES??" her two children said in unison.

"Now kids listen to your mother." their father said.

The two little kids pouted but reluctantly slid off their fathers knee. He watched as his wife Khrystina put their kids, Yuki and Taro to bed. He looked at the book in his hand that he was reading to his children for a bed time story. It was one of his favorites. He was so mesmerized by the book that he didn't realize the Christina was standing beside him.

"Which story was it tonight?" she asked sweetly. Oh how she loved her husband. He was always so kind and gentle with the children that it almost broke her heart when he had to leave to go off and take care of something's.

"The one my mother wrote."

"Oh, I never did get to finish that one. So I never got the chance to see how it ended. I wish I would have met your mother. From what I read in her book she was a very special woman" she told him as she gazed into the fire.

"Yes she was. But she died shortly after completing this.." he held up the book that was bound in leather. " It was the only thing that I had ever really wanted, ever since I was a little boy. And she finished it… Just so I could know who I was." Suddenly his anger got the best of him and he stood up so fast that the chair that he was sitting on tipped over. "She could have saved herself if she wasn't so worried about this book! She could have gotten away! She could have lived!" he screamed to the heavens.

Khrystina gently placed a hand on Key-vans shoulder. "I know. But from what you have told me even with the fighting skills your father had there was no way they would have been able to defeat that many people. there were just too many. I'm sure she knew that and wanted you to remember her so she hid the book so you could find it."

Deep in side Key-van knew that it was true but it didn't make the pain any less to deal with. he wanted to get revenge against the people who dared to kill his parents. And over sometihng to stupid. Over a small peice of proporty! and they Killed his father and his mother with out showing and pity that he was in the room. it was surprising that he had even gotten away. he ran outside through a small secret hold that his father had shown him. After that he was sent to live with his aunt Rin for the next two tears till he was old enough to take his fathers place. But id it wasnt for thier death he never would have gotten to knwo Khrystina, and never would have known the true meaning of love... Suddenly he felt a warmth wrap around his body. He came out of his train of thought to see his wife's arms wrapped around his waist. He embraced her and told her that he would never let happen to them what happened to his parents.

Key-van righted the chair and sat bringing his wife with him. That's how they would stay that night. They would sit for hours in that room... her sitting on his lap reading their favorite story over and over, one day reading it to their other children they would have and they to would hear about the fairy tale, where dreams do come true.

They sat there together, wondering if one day that their children would have the Fairy tale that dreamed of…..

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this. I really appreciate every review that you guys send me. Please if you feel up to it check out my other stories that I'm writing, or read Luna angle 777's stories there "ok" …nothing compared to mine….jks jks there good. But thank you all once more and I wish you all the best of luck to all of you who are writing also!.**

**Peace out for the last time…**

**Akada.**


End file.
